1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to managing Internet website links and specifically to monitoring Internet website content changes.
2. Description of Background
Internet website administrators (administrators) often include website links that reference content on other websites. The administrators may have no control over the content on the referenced websites. Content on the referenced website may be added or removed without notifying an administrator. If the referenced website content has been changed, the administrator may no longer desire to include the link to the referenced website content.
A website administrator may use link monitoring systems that periodically check the website links referenced by websites to determine if there are changes to content on the referenced website. If a referenced website has changed, the monitoring system may notify the website administrator. These monitoring systems do not prevent users of the website from accessing referenced website if the content on the referenced website has changed.